figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rohoph
Rohoph is an annunaki and one of the main characters in the series of MARDEK, having appeared in every chapter so far, due to the fact that he is inside Mardek's body throughout the series. Background Rohoph is an ex-member of the Governance de Magi, the ruling body of the worlds dominated by the Annunaki race. He left Anshar to escape from being executed after attempting to destroy the Violet Crystal that warped other Governors' minds and maddened them (however the GdM doesn't choose anyone to succeed him as the Light governor). On the way to Belfan, his ship crashed and he perished in the blast, but was able to transfer his soul to Mardek who happened to be in the ship in the time. He guided the man, giving him various light abilities that he himself possesses. Personality and Traits Despite being somewhat good-natured in the first and second chapters of the series, in the third chapter it is revealed that Rohoph has some sense of paranoia, which was apparently greatly amplified by the Violet Crystal. He kills Qualna due to the fact that he does not trust him, even after making a promise not to use the soul sealing spell on him. He separates Elwyen from Mardek during Chapter 3, believing her to be a threat to him. He is concerned that if Mardek becomes emotionally linked to his companions, his enemies could use them against him, for example through forcing him to sacrifice himself to save them. He also thinks that all of Mardek's friends will betray him one day - similar to the Governance de Magi did to him. As a result, he doesn't allow Mardek to be close to his friends and severs all emotional bonds from Mardek. According to an off comment by Qualna after fighting the King of Goznor, he appears to have a dissenting opinion of humans, but has thus far hidden it due to the situation. Involvement When travelling in the Dreamrealm and Astral Realm, Rohoph's body is shown instead of Mardek's due to the nature of the realms and Mardek's inability to access the realms himself. During the end of Chapter 3, after watching the play, Rohoph severs the bond between Mardek and Elwyen by harshly insulting her (unbeknownst to Elwyen, Rohoph was actually talking, even with the knowledge Rohoph exists). Rohoph feared Mardek's emotional bond will ultimately ruin him and his plans to fix the Governance de Magi (Rohoph mentions this in his P-dialogue). Mardek, angry at Rohoph's treatment of Elwyen, confronts him, stating that he is not as pure as he thinks he is, which angers Rohoph more and he silences Mardek. Powers and Abilities Being a member of the Governance de Magi, Rohoph has powerful light-based abilities. He can heal other allies in battle and can teleport others as well. He also has a ship, or that is what we think, but the one he used to escape is one of the so called 'gallopers', smaller than Moric's battleship, and unable to tolerate Belfan's gravity like Moric's Battleship. Quotes * (repeated line) ''"Moric!" * "Ah... Good, it worked... Unfortunate choice of body, though. But ah well. Can't be helped. It was the only compatible elemental type host around." * "Hm. I say, you there. Inhabitant. Where is this? No wait... Do you know of the Annunaki? The Lingons? The Astrostles Alliance?" * 'Deugan: '"Huh? What? Mardek, you're scaring me...!" * '''Mardek: '"Well, I'm starting to scare me too! I don't know what I'm doing! That's not me saying those th-" * "Silence, host. So... this is not a Developed World then? Interesting... I might be safe here... at least for a little while. But at the same time, I'll be so very vulnerable." * 'Deugan: '"Uhm... If you're pretending, Mardek, then stop it... It's not very funny..." * "I suppose you're pretty confused, Inhabitants! *Underdeveloped* and *HUMAN* Inhabitants, might I add..." * "I'll just be blunt and explain. You see, I happen to have crashed my ga-... uh, my 'flying chariot' on this planet of yours, and it appears my other body couldn't take the impact and died. A pity." * "But I still have business in the plane, so I transferred my soul to this host. So now I'm sharing its body. You don't need to *understand* it; you just need to accept it, because I'm going nowhere, and you'd have to kill this creature if you wanted to get at me." * "But despite my prior tone, I mean you no harm at all! No... harm is what I'm against, which is why I'm here now..." * "And I'm sorry to have inconvenienced with you with my presence, but... just be glad I didn't expel this creature's soul from its body, because I COULD have done that and taken full control! I'm not cruel enough though, so I'd rather share." * "Your game is up, Qualna!" * "Do not play me for a fool! I KNOW it's you. Your voice, your eyes... Your 'acting talents' have really degraded along with your mind, your honour and your morals, all because of that blasted Violet Crystal! I refuse to keep up this pathetic ruse any longer. Let's do this like annunaki. * "I am a busy man, and I have work to do. I can't be spending all my valuable time with some irritating, flightly little *child*. Can't you see that I don't reciporate those puerile fellings of infatuation that you aren't remotely subtle about? You're wasting your time. Go and... play in the sand or something. Leave me alone. See also * Mardek * Deugan * Emela * Governance de Magi Category:Governance de Magi Category:MARDEK Characters Category:Playable MARDEK Characters